Consumption of electricity is typically monitored through the use of meters that are housed within meter boxes. Such meter boxes are usually locked to prevent access and tampering. In particular, meter boxes are often locked with “tab lock” locking mechanisms.
Moreover, utilities are generally provided to customers through lines that include valves, referred to as “stops” or “cocks.” These valves include a body portion having an inlet and outlet that are separated by a rotatable plug. The plug has a handle or knob that may be rotated to control fluid flow. The valves are secured using a “pad lock” or “cock lock” locking mechanism.
While effective, the aforementioned locking mechanisms are not interchangeable. That is, a tab lock cannot be used to secure a valve and a cock lock cannot be used to lock a meter box. As will be appreciated, this necessitates the manufacture and deployment of two types of locking mechanisms for each application.
Moreover, existing tab locks are not preloadable and require assembly and the use of a key to install them. These limitations are not ideal as it is desirable to reduce the number of keys in the field to prevent loss and theft and to have a tab lock that does not require a key for assembly at the time of installation. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a tab lock that provides an ease of manufacture not presently available with known mechanisms.